Some computing systems employ clusters of computers to perform a task. Using a load balancer, a workload to be performed by the cluster may be split among the various computers of the cluster in a coordinated fashion. By processing the workload concurrently among multiple computers, the workload is completed more quickly than if a single computer was used to execute the same workload. Various techniques can be employed by the load balancer to divide the workload among the various computers of the cluster such as a round robin distribution, a hashing distribution, etc.